Marching band
by edluver09
Summary: Who knew that band could be so "physical"? Well, at Forks high, the band kids have friends with benefits, and they're all in band. But what happens when someone is raped? Will they push or pull away their friend? This story will be kinda dark. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Damn. Was the class never going to end? Bella thought. This is exactly why I hated marching band, well band in general to be honest, but I loved it too damn much to quit. I enjoyed playing clarinet. Plus it was very _physical_, so I put up with it. It was long, never seemed to end, and it did dominate most of my time. I listened to the director yell at the drumline yet again. The drumline was never able to pay attention and were constantly getting yelled at. When there was no yelling, it actually freaked the rest of the band out. Today we were inside practicing some new music. We already had the show music memorized, but we had to learn some stands tunes since our first game was tonight.

"If I didn't need percussionists I would kick all of you out!" Mr. Smith screamed interrupting Bella's thoughts. "Masen! I said to quit practicing when I'm speaking to you!"

"Technically," Edward said arrogantly, "You're not speaking to me, you're yelling so doesn't that mean I can practice?" I knew I shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't help it. Edward being cocky was funny and turned me on. In fact, that's why we're fuck buddies. Unfortunately for me Mr. Smith heard me and started on me.

"Is there something funny Ms. Swan?" Mr. Smith asked angrily as he turned to face me. I just shook my head. Now was not the time to fight with him. He could actually be scary, and that was something I never wanted to encounter……again. Last time he really yelled at me, I started to cry.

"Good!" He said and went to the front of the band. "I don't think anyone really wants to practice today so I'm dismissing class early." And with that he stocked off to his office and slammed the door. Everyone left their chairs and started talking to all their friends, since there was still a good 30 minutes left of class. As I was putting my stuff away Alice appeared at my side.

"Did you really have to laugh Bella?" Alice asked like she was upset, but I knew she wasn't. She hated band practice just as much as I did. The only reason she picked it up was because she wanted to play the flute. It was "loud and sometimes annoying just like her," and I'm using her own quote there.

"I'm sorry dear sister. I didn't realize you actually wanted to learn music. Please forgive me." I said playing along with her little game.

"Well, I can think of something to make it up to me." She said with a smile. I knew that smile and I was happy to see it. That smile she had said it was party time, and since it was Friday, it worked out. Besides Mike was having yet another party.

"So is a party my punishment?" I asked like I was mad. But soon after asking I just started to laugh. I was still talking to Alice when I felt someone put their arms around me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I already knew it was Edward. He was the only one who did that.

"So," He said, "I was thinking that we could "_study"_ after school today?"

I turned around, smirked and said, "Well I guess I could squeeze you in before the party." Edward's eyes sparkled when I said this.

"I know you can squeeze me in." Edward said, "You always do." And with that he walked back over to his brother, Nick, and his friends. That was one thing that I loved about Edward, he caught my sexual innuendos. That's also why he was my best friend, next to Alice and Rose.

"I don't know why you two don't date already." Alice said after Edward walked away. "It's obvious that you guys want each other. And I'm not just talking about the sex."

"Whatever Alice." I replied, "_He_ only wants sex, and_ I_ only want sex. Nothing more. That's why we both like our arrangement."

"Keeping telling yourself that twin." She said annoyingly. But before I could form a response Rose and her younger sister Megan walked up to us.

"I'd like to thank you Bella." Rose said, "Because of you, we got out of band early." And with that she hugged me. Rose had to suffer the most out of everyone when it came to the drumline getting yelled at. Since she was the color guard captain she had to teach the routine to the other girls, but they always had to be with the band, which leads me back to my point. When the drummers were being yelled at Rose couldn't teach the routine over the yelling and that pissed her off. Plus she was a senior and she was tired of all the drumline's crap.

"No problem my dear friend." I said with a chuckle. "It's the least I could do. Hey Megan. How are you doing?"

"Good." She replied with a wide smile that I hadn't seen on her for a long time.

"What's that smile for Miss Megan?" I asked curiously. Apparently she didn't realize how wide she was smiling.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing." Megan replied quickly.

I didn't believe her, so I decided to trick her to tell me more. "Oh it has to be something. I had that smile when I first…….," I stopped there because I realized she didn't know about me and Edward being fuck buddies. "Met Edward. Oh wait. That's it. It has to do with a boy." Megan shook her head and was trying to convince me otherwise.

Rose decided she was going to speak for her though. "It is about a boy. His last name happens to be Masen, and his first name is Nick." "Rose!" Megan shouted as I laughed. "It's not your business to tell people." And with that she stormed off.

"What's all this talk about Nick?" Alice asked Rose.

"It seems, by dear friends, that our little Megan has herself a boyfriend." Rose said, "But she doesn't want to tell anyone. Only God knows why she wants to keep it a secret."

Alice and I just laughed. Only Megan would want something like this to be a secret. That's also what made her our "little" Megan. She was somewhat like a child, so we took it upon ourselves to protect her.

"Well that's nice that they're FINALLY going out. They've liked each other for ages." I said. "Ok so off the Megan topic. Rose, would you like to go to a party with me and Alice tonight?"

"You even have to ask?" Rose said, "It is me we're talking about. Plus I feel like I need sex tonight. I need to release this tension somehow." Now let me explain something about my friends and I. Rose, well, she isn't exactly a whore _per say_. She just feels that if she needs some, she should be able to get it with no strings attached. Her definition of a whore is a girl who leads a guy on and doesn't clear up the emotions. And Rose doesn't do that. She is very straight forward. Alice on the other hand is waiting for Mr. Right. Can't say that I blame her. Guys at Forks High aren't good looking. The exception is Edward, but I've been there, done that, and I'm going to be doing that again this afternoon.

"Silly me." I said. We continued talking until the bell rang and we went to our different classes. The next class I had was American history, with Edward. Only reason I didn't ditch that class. As I was walking to class, I noticed Edward had caught up with me.

"Hey." He said, "Did you happen to do the homework?"

Of course, I thought to myself, he needs to copy. "Yeah. Why? Do you need to copy?"

"You know me well Bella." He said with a smirk. "Want to know why I didn't do it?" I nodded my head and he continued. "I was lazy. Plus, you know that I don't push homework aside unless something important comes up, or I'm lazy. So, will you let me look?"

How could I not. The way his green eyes sparkled at me, I had to give in. It's like he dazzles me with his eyes. "Fine. But that means this afternoon I get to chose where we go and what we do." I said with a cocky smile well handing him the work.

"In that case," He said as we reached the class, "I'm glad I didn't do my work. Now dear, it's time to learn." He held the door open until I entered. We sat in our usual seats. In the back, next to each other. When class ended we went our separate ways. I made my way to English, well Edward went to biology. After English I went to biology. After lunch I had creative writing and after that I had French with. Yet again with Edward.

After school I met up with Alice and Rose to finalize our plans about the party. Edward, bless his horny heart, waited for me. Once we were done I made my way over to Edward and we were off.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Ok, so here's another chapter. I'm still getting used to writing lemony parts, so please forgive me. I just wanted to clarify somethings. First, not all bands are like this. I just used my own band for the inspiration, and I don't mean the friends with benefits, but everything else.**

**I don't own the characters, that belongs to SM. But I do own three Twilight posters!**

Edward just drove around town for 20 minutes because I hadn't decided where we should go.

"Come on Bella." He said a little annoyed after awhile, "Just chose a place so we can fuck."

"Hey now." I said, "There's no reason to be a dick. Let's just go to the meadow. But today you have to listen to me and no arguing now or then."

That seemed to put him in a better mood. So with a smile he replied, "Ok." It took about 15 minutes for us to get to the trail to our meadow. We stopped in front of a dirt trail. Edward took my hand and we walked the rest of the way to our meadow. It only took about 10-15 to finally get there. The meadow was special to us since we were the only ones who knew about it, and it was the place where we lost our virginities to each in the 9th grade. Since then we've been fuck buddies.

"Let's get to it." I said, "Same rules as the last time I was in charge. You don't speak unless I say so and you have to do everything I say. Understand. You may speak."

"Yes." He said and stopped. I guess he learned his lesson from the last time. He had asked me a question in the middle of my riding him, right before his release, and I got off him and got dressed. He wasn't too happy and we didn't have sex for over a week. Which was surprising since it is Edward.

"Now," I said calmly. "I want you to take off all your clothes slowly." He did as I said and in no time at all, he was standing before me in all his naked glory. I couldn't help but giggle. It was something I did every time we were together. Edward smirked and was going to say something, but caught himself. I guess he didn't want what happened last time.

"Very good. Now undress me and you may speak while doing so." I said. I decided that I'd let him talk because if I didn't he'd brake the rules and I'd have to stop yet again. That was something that I didn't want to do.

"Damn it Bella." He said while taking off my top and then working on my jeans, "This game of yours is kinda hard. Not being able to speak to you without permission drives me crazy. There's so many comments I want to make." He didn't say anything else as he took off my underwear. Before I knew it we were going at it.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

3 hours later

I was getting ready with Alice and Rose at Rose's house. I'd left Edward about an hour ago. We promised we'd see each other at the party. We never go to a party without the other one. We have a system at parties. If I'm with someone that's boring, or creepy, I give Edward a signal and he rescues me by pretending to be my boyfriend. I do they same for him, except I'm not his boyfriend.

"So," Alice said, "Have you seen the hot new guy James and his gorgeous sister Victoria?"

"Nope," I replied, "But I've heard a lot. Think they'll come to the party? You know, so I can see him."

"They better." Alice said, "Since I asked them to come.""You want James don't you Alice?" Rose asked. Alice blushed before she spoke.

"Maybe." was all she said, but her blush gave her away."Oh that reminds me." Rose said with excitement, "We'll be getting two more new guys on Monday. My mom said she sold this divorced guy a home not to long ago and they're moving in this weekend."

"When the fuck did Forks become so damn popular?" I asked, "It's like we just keep getting new people week. We got Angela last week, and Taylor two weeks before that."

"I have no idea." Rose replied, "But they better be sexy. You know how I love guys."

"Oh, we do Rose." I said, "So does the football, basketball, and most of the baseball team." I started laughing. She threw a pillow at me. Alice soon joined in and said, "Bella, you forgot about some swimmers, soccer players, and wrestlers." Rose then threw a pillow at her.

"Ok, let's stop picking on me." Rose said and turned on Alice. "Let's talk about you. Why are you still a virgin?"

"Why shouldn't I be one?" Alice asked while she applied her make-up. Alice was hell bent on staying a virgin until "the one" came along. I would join her, but I knew there was no one out there for me.

"Well for one, sex is fun. And second, it's fun." Rose replied with determination in her eyes and the way her eyes were set.

"I don't care if it's fun Rose. I want to wait for the one." Alice said, "Besides it might just be James. But I'll have to wait and see." And with that Alice stopped putting on her make-up and looked at me. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" I said more as a question. My dear sister was always trying to ask me questions about my life, and as much as I loved her, it annoyed me.

"Why did you and Edward make this deal?" Alice asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, um." I didn't know how to answer. I've never thought of it before and no one has ever asked. "I guess it's because we both want sex without a commitment."

Alice looked at me and didn't look satisfied with my answer. "Well, I know for sure that's your reason, because, well, I live with you. But is that Edwards reason?"

Well, damn. I had not been expecting that. I mean she had a point. Every time we walked down the halls together I saw the girls' eye fuck Edward and glare at me.

"I really don't know." I replied in a low voice and I had to stop myself from crying.

"Well I think that Edward lo----" Alice started to say, but was quickly cut off buy Rose.

"He wants the same thing too Alice. He is a guy after all." Rose glared at Alice and turned back to face me. "Let's get going. I don't want all the good guys to have been taken by easy whores like Tanya."

And with that we left to the party. I was still feeling kind of down on the way there, but I put it past me. I wouldn't let it bother me and I would have fun, with or without Edward. Maybe I should introduce myself to James tonight.

**So that's it. I'm working on chap 3 now and hope to have it up soon. Please review, they make me so very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. **

The party was in full swing when we got there, so I jumped right in. I tried to put what Alice said in the back of my mind, but every once in awhile it made itself known. I finally decided that I need to drink to forget it. When I was getting myself some delicious, and spiked, punch I noticed a hot blonde was staring at me. I decided to introduce myself to him.

"Hi. I'm Bella. And you are?" I asked with my most seductive smile.

"Hi Bella, I'm James." He replied with a smile of his own. While hot damn! James was hot. Now I can understand why Alice would jump in his pants. His long blonde hair was to die for. Match that with dark blue eyes, and you got yourself a panty wetter. I couldn't help but smile.

"So you're the new guy." I said. "I'd heard talk about you but never saw you. I was beginning to believe you were just a made guy." When the fuck did I become brave with my flirting. Oh right, when Alice asked why Edward was with me. I realized in that moment I was flirting with James to prove that I was a pretty girl and that guys wanted me, and mostly proving that to Alice.

"Well here I am in the flesh." He said and I giggled. In that moment Alice came running towards me.

"Bella, Edwards looking for an escape route. Jessica and Lauren have him cornered." She said.

I just sighed and said, "Ok show me where he is." As much as I wanted to stay and talk to James, I couldn't let Edward get a disease. He was my friend and I wouldn't allow that to happen to him. I turned to James and said, "If you'll excuse me I have to be superhero and save someone from the clutches of evil. But I promise I'll be back."

"If you promise then I guess I won't be leaving this spot." He said. I smiled at him and let Alice drag me to Edward. I saw Edward in the corner of the living room surrounded by Jessica and Lauren. He had a look of relief when he caught sight of me. I got out of Alice's grasp and made my way over to him.

"Oh baby, that's where you are." I said and pushed past the skank squad. "I've been looking everywhere for you." And then I kissed him on the lips. I heard a gag sound come from behind so I turned around.

"And what is so disgusting about kissing?" I asked with annoyance.

"It's not the kissing that's disgusting." Lauren the fucktard said. "It's the fact that he's kissing you."

"Oh well, he doesn't think I'm disgusting." I said. "In fact he told me he'd rather kiss me and a dead frog before kissing you. So you can go now." I waved my hand at them and giggled when they left bitching. When they were out of site I turned my attention back to Edward.

"So," I said, "How did that happen. You usually don't get near them, like, at all."

"Well I was looking for you." He said and a hint of red attacked his checks. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and they just kinda attacked."

"Oh, poor baby." I said and pouted my lips. "Did you get frightened by the big whorey girls?" He just nodded his head.

"Guess that's why I'm here right?" I asked with a laugh. "Well I'll be seeing you. I promised James that I would go back to talk to him after saving you. But I'll find you before leaving the party and maybe we can hook up."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Edward replied and walked off, with what I thought was a frown. I just shrugged it off to it being my imagination. I made my way back to where James said he would wait. I smiled when I found him in the same spot. He noticed me and smiled back. But I saw that he was talking to a girl with flaming red hair, and she was gorgeous. Wonder if that's his sister? I thought to myself.

"Hey James." I said, "I can see that you kept your promise and you're still here."

"Of course I'm still here. I'm not the lying type." James said with a chuckle and a smile. The red head next to him snorted and I turned towards her. I was about to ask her who she was, but James spoke before I could.

"What was that for _Vicky_?" He asked with a sneer. She looked absolutely pissed when he called her that, but composed herself before speaking.

"Oh, it was nothing." She replied, "Just the fact that you lied about lying." Now James looked upset. He was about to respond, but I cut him off.

"I'm taking it you're his sister Victoria." I said to her.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm his sister. And you are?" She asked quite nicely. I wasn't expecting it because she had just been angry not a minute ago.

"Bella Swan." I replied.

"You're Alice's sister. She told me all about you during third." She said, "Nearly talked my ear off, but its ok."

"Sounds like my sister." I replied with a giggle. "We can't get her to stop talking. In fact we call her the energy bunny……behind her back."

"That would make a lot of sense." Victoria replied with a chuckle of her own. "Well Bella, it was nice to meet you, but I'm going to go now. I'll see you around." And with that she started to walk away.

"How are you going to get home?" James asked annoyed. I had totally forgotten about him until he spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll find a ride." She replied not even looking back. James just let out a breath he was holding and then looked at me.

"Well that was Victoria." He said, "She's a pain in my fucking ass, but what can I do about it?"

"I liked her." I said, "She seems like she would be a good friend."

"I wouldn't, but hey that's your choice." He said, "Now off the topic of my sister. What you doing tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know." I said, "Alice usually plans something, but she hasn't told me anything." The moment I finished my sentence my phone buzzed. I looked at it and noticed it was a text from Alice.

_B. Went back to Rose's. Find Edward and have him give you a ride here or home._

_Love ya, A._

"Son of a whore." I mumbled under my breath, but James heard me anyways.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I replied with a shrug. "My sister and friend left and I have to find Edward so he can take me."

"You know," He said with a smile, "I can take you."

"That's really nice of you, but I'll go with Edward. He knows where to go. I think I'm gonna go now. Don't want to be here to late."

"Ok. But let me give you my number and you can call and tell me if you're not busy tomorrow." He smiled and gave me his number I saved it in my phone and left with a wave. It didn't take me long to find Edward. He was standing with a group of his friends, mostly the drummers, but still. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked him with a seductive smile. I knew I would pay for using it, but that's the only way I could get him to do something.

"I guess I could be nice, but I don't know." He said, "Do I get something in return?" After he said that his friends decided to snicker.

"Fuck off will you." I told his friends. "You know that we're fuck buddies, so why do you act like 12 year olds every time it's mentioned?" They stopped laughing and looked at me confused. So I turned my attention back to Edward.

"So, will you give me a ride?" I asked, again, with a seductive smile.

"Ok, let's get going." He said while he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. He found his Volvo in now and time and we got in.

"Where to?" He asked.

"My house," I replied, "I don't feel like going to Rosalie's tonight."

"Ok, but what do I get in return for driving you home?" He asked with a smirk.

"Whatever you want." I replied.

"Whatever? Like you won't say no?" He said as he started the car and drove off.

"I guess?" I said more as a question. "Should I be concerned?" Now, I usually don't say no, like ever, but how he was saying it at the moment was making me nervous.

"Just clarifying what you meant." He said when he saw how hesitant I was. The rest of the ride was quite, but that didn't bother us. He pulled up to my house, in what felt like no time, and stopped the car. I didn't get out right away.

"So, what is it that you want?" I asked. I'm surprised that he didn't tell me sooner.

"I'm not telling you now." He said, "Like I said, I was clarifying what you meant."

"Well, that's something new." I said, "You usually have something figured out."

"Well, I'm going to think this one out." He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well in that case, I'm going to go inside now." I replied, "See you later." With I got out of his car and ran to my door. I knew he would wait until I was inside and he did, because when I closed the door I heard his car speed off. Edward was acting strange tonight and I want to know why. Oh that was going to be fun to figure out. Detective Bella has a job to do. Yay!

**Anyone wondering what Edward is doing? Well you'll find out next chapter. Review please. I'll give you a Edward cupcake (metorphorically)!**


	4. Where's The Handle?

**Sorry it took so long. I went on a band trip came back and my brain didn't want to catch up. Then when it did I had to get ready for finals, plus I was having some trouble with this chapter. But I'm happy with the way it turned out. **

**Now that my finals are over, plus high school, (Yay!!!) I can focus on my stories more.**

**One more thing sorry, if you haven't heard Dane Cook's joke, Where's the Handle, I suggest you go find it and listen to it for the last part of the chapter to make sense.**

**Edward POV**

I dropped Bella off at her house wondering what I had planned for her. This was going to be a fun game. My plan at the moment was an actual date, but I don't know. I mean I know Bella because we've been friends for so long. But I don't really _know_ her. The first time I tried taking her out on a date, was the day we became fuck buddies. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_I walked into the school nervous as hell, since I was, you know, a freshman. I looked so out of place, it wasn't even funny. My first class was band and I needed to find the band room. Walking the halls trying to find the class someone walked into me. I was a little bit afraid it was going to be a senior and I'd get my assed kicked. I looked down and saw that it was only Bella._

"_I'm so sorry." Bella said before she looked up and saw that it was me._

"_Well, fancy meeting you here." I said with a smirk._

"_Edward!" She yelled and hugged me. "I didn't think I would see you until band. I'm so glad that I ran into you. I'm so lost and have no idea where to go."_

"_Well that makes two of us. When I ran into you just now I thought it was some senior and I was going to get my ass kicked." Bella giggled and had to smile._

"_So Bella," I said, "How about we go and find that room?" She nodded and we headed off._

_After band, we went to figure out the rest of the classes and realized we had almost every class together which was great. After the morning classes, we had lunch and that's when we met up with our friend Rose, Angela, Ben, and Alice. It was really great we were here together. I mean Rose was a year older than us, but she preferred us than her own class._

_We were just eating and talking amongst ourselves when I decided to ask Bella on a date._

"_Hey Bella can I ask you a question?" I asked with a certain amount of nervousness._

"_Sure. What is it that you would like to ask?" She replied with a smile._

"_I was thinking we could go to a movie tonight, being Friday (And who the fuck starts school on a Friday anyways?) and all." I said. I watched her and was making my eyes plead with hers to except._

"_That sounds like fun." She said with a small smile. And I couldn't help but smile too. It was in that moment that the bell rang for 4__th__ period. This was the last class we had together. We made our way to the class and took our seats. I was going to talk to Bella about tonight, but the teacher started the lesson right away._

_The bell signaled the end of class and as Bella packed up her things I decided to talk to her. "Bella, I was thinking we could go see a movie at 9 but have dinner before that."_

"_Sounds like fun, but who's going to take us?" She asked. Now, you think I would've thought of that but I didn't. _

"_Um, crap, I hadn't thought about that? Do you think your dad will mind if I drive without a license?" I asked suddenly embarrassed._

"_He's the Chief of police. What do you think?" Bella replied with a smile. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Will you're parents be mad?"_

"_Nah." I said and shook my head. "They said as long as I don't get caught they don't care."_

"_Well if that's the case, I'll see you at 9." Bella replied and went to find her next class. I was so beside myself that I almost forgot to go to my last two classes. Fifth and sixth seemed to drag and I couldn't stay focused on anything or anyone. By the time I practically sprinted to the front of the school to meet my mom. I told her about the plans with Bella, and she was quite pleased. When I finally got home, after a number of errand runs, I ran into my room and into my shower._

_I finished getting ready about 6:30 and decided that was a perfect time to pick up Bella. I drove to Bella's house and was super fidgety. I had to keep moving my hands to prevent myself from spontaneously combusting. Before I knew it I was in front of Bella's house. I took three big breathes before I walked to her front door. I knocked twice and Bella answered almost instantly. She stood before me in a blue dress shirt and a black skirt. My eyes almost popped out of my head. The blue made her pale skin much brighter._

"_Ok I convinced my parents we needed to leave right away, so they didn't to talk to Esme. But we have to leave like now." Bella said and brought me out of my trance._

"_That was a good idea Bella." I replied as I grabbed her hand and walked her to the car. It was my new shiny silver Volvo. My parents bought it for me just because they could._

"_Nice car." Bella said with both a smile and a blush._

"_Thanks." That was all my mind to think of at the moment. We both silently got into the car. As I drove off the car was find with comfortable silence until Bella decided to try and talk._

"_How do you know how to drive?" She asked softly._

"_My dad's been teaching both me and my brother since we were about 10." I replied. "He lets us drive around on the weekends. That's the only reason they trust me. If not my mom would've been taking us out tonight."_

_She laughed with a smile. "Well you're lucky. My dad refuses to teach me until I'm at least 15. Even though Renee has argues with him a few times about it." Now it was my turn to laugh. My parents were open minded and let us have our freedom, well Bella's were stricter and they let Bella and her sister have a certain amount of freedom. _

_Again the car fell into a comfortable until we arrived at the restaurant. Well, it was the diner but whatever. A 14, almost 15, year old boy could only afford so much. We sat down right away and ordered almost immediately. Well we waited for our food we talked about our first day of school. We both decided it was ok, but would probably only get better in the next three years. After we ate I paid, much to Bella's displeasure, and we left for the movie. We decided to watch some action film, because that was the only thing worth watching, according to Bella anyway._

_The movie wasn't bad, but I was mostly watching Bella. She liked the action scenes more than the romance. Not sure why, but she's just weird like that. As I was driving home Bella made an odd request. She asked me to stop a few houses before we got to her house and I agreed. We were sitting in the car, this time with an uncomfortable silence, until Bella spoke. _

"_I want to give you head Edward." She said with much certainty. Well that almost caused my eyes to pop out of my head, again._

"_Ok." I said. What was one supposed to say in this situation? I don't know, and really don't care. Bella leaned over and unzipped my pants. I let out a breathe I didn't even realize I was holding. Bella looked at my crouch for a moment before sticking her hands in my pants and pulling them, along with my boxers, down. Before I realized what Bella was about to do, she had me in her mouth and I moaned. It was great. It was a feeling I wanted to feel over and over again._

_Bella started to move her head up and down my shaft and I felt a tightening in my stomach. This was the most amazing thing ever, and before I knew it, it was over. Bella seemed to try and talk, but was having difficulty. Finally I noticed that she started swallowing. Oh, crap, I hadn't thought about that. Oops. _

"_You ok Bella?" I asked concerned._

"_Fine." She replied with a smile. "That was just a new experience, that's all."_

"_Ok." Damn it. Why couldn't my brain come up with better responses? I drove the car to her house and we sat in an awkward silence. Finally I leaned over and kissed Bella. Bella's eyes were wide when I pulled back._

"_What was that for?" She asked._

"_I thought it would be a nice, well nicer, way of ending the night." I replied. Bella just blushed and said, "It was." _

"_Well I better get inside." Bella said, "I'll see you Monday." Bella went to open the door but couldn't find the handle._

"_This is a little embarrassing to ask, but where's the handle?" Bella asked. I chuckled a little before I leaned over to open her door. She just blushed again and left the car. _

"_Oh and Bella I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me?" I said to myself while starting the car._

I was such a pussy. I couldn't even grow a pair to ask Bella out before she left my car. I remember that the next day she came to school and asked me to be her fuck buddy. How could I say no to being with her? The answer; I couldn't.

That's what I was going to make Bella do. Re-create our first "date", maybe all of it, maybe not. I'll just let nature take its course. Then work my way up to becoming her boyfriend.

**There you have it. Chapter 4!!! How did you like it? What about the line, where's the handle? Did you find that funny? Again listen to Dane Cook to get the effect. Review if you wish!!**


	5. What to do, what to do

**Ok, my excuse is that I had to get ready for graduation and once that was done I had to get ready for the party. Plus I still had my friends parties to attend, so I got kinda busy. But I got the chapter done, and it's actually longer than what I thought it would be. Hope you like it!**

As I walked into my room, I realized that I needed to text Alice.

_Thanks for leaving me at the party. B _Not a minute after sending it, I received a reply.

_Sorry sis. But Rose and I got bored. It was a quick decision to leave, and we didn't want 2 have 2 go off & find u. A._ I read her text. I understood what she was saying, but still, who leaves their sister at a party. Who knows what kind of pervs where there and waiting for an easy prey like me.

_Whatever A. And now, because u left me, u owe me. And I'm going 2 use it 4 2morrow. I don't want 2 go shopping with u 2morrow. _After I sent the text, I had to wait five minutes before I got a reply.

_Oh, that's not fair! U know I always suggest shopping for the weekends! Y don't u want 2 go? A. _The truth was I just hated shopping. The only reason I went was because Alice was my sister, and I couldn't do that to her. Plus, I wanted to hang out with James. I knew that if I didn't go, I would have the opportunity to hang with him.

_I just don't want 2 go. Plus I want to hang with James 2morrow. B. _I sent the message and had to wait 15 minutes before I got a reply. While waiting for her reply, I changed into a tank top and my favorite boxers, watched my face, and brushed my teeth. Even after that, I had to wait for a few minutes.

_Whatever B. Do what u want 2 do. Don't go shopping with ur sis. Ditch her 4 some guy, Rose will go instead. A. _I didn't even know how to react. Alice never got mad at me for not going shopping. She usually understood. Then I realized she had mentioned me ditching her for James. Oh crap, I thought, Alice likes James. That had to be it. I just sighed and decided to go to sleep.

************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. I was glad that I didn't drink too much, otherwise my head would've been pounding. The smell of pancakes attacked my nose and I jumped out of bed for some.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw my mom in the kitchen and my dad in the living room watching the news.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said.

"Hi sweetie." My mom replied, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine." I said with a shrug and sat down at the table. My mom put everything on the table and called dad in so we could eat.

"Where's Alice?" Dad asked.

"She's at Rosalie's." I replied between chewing my pancakes.

"And why are you here?" My dad asked annoyed.

"They got bored at the party and left right away, but they left me there because they didn't want to find me." I replied with my own annoyance.

"They left you by yourself?!" My mom asked scared.

"Not exactly." I said, "Edward was there and I was talking to my new friend James."

"Well, at least Edward was there." My dad said. "But I don't know about this James fellow. People in the town are saying that he has an anger problem."

"Why do you listen to people in this town? Their fucking stupid and just like to spread rumors."

"Now wait a minute Bells. I'm your father and I'm just trying to protect you." My dad said trying to defend himself.

"No you're not! You're trying to control my life once again!" I replied angrily. "You've been doing this since I was 14.! But I didn't let you then, so what makes you think I'm going to let you now?! You can do that with Alice but not me!" And with those last words I ran into my room. I didn't even get to finish my fucking pancakes and that just pissed me off more. As I sat in my bed fuming I decided to text James and tell him that we could hang out.

_Meet me 12 in the school parking lot. We can decided what to do then. B. _Moments after James responded.

_Couldn't even put ur name? I might've not known who u were, but ur lucky I did. Sounds like a plan. C u a bit._

I couldn't help but smile. He was a hot guy, not as hot as Edward, but still pretty damn hot. Today was going to be exciting. I looked at my clock to see that it was 10:30. I had to meet James in an hour and a half. I ran to my bathroom, but on the way there I jammed my big toe on my bedroom door frame. "Mother fucker." I said, right as my mom was passing.

"Bella! I don't care how old you are, that language will not be tolerated in this house." She said angrily and continued on the way to her bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." I replied, under my breathe this time, as I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. When it finally did I got in, but didn't take as long as I normally did. I still had to get dressed and get to the school. After getting dressed in my favorite jeans and a _The Used_ t-shirt, I was ready to go. I rushed down the stairs, grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys, and was about to leave, but I was caught by my mom.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I'm going to meet up with my friend James. He asked me to hang out today." I replied.

"Bella, I don't think that you should be going by yourself. Can't you take your sister with you." She said pleadingly.

"Can't. She's off shopping with Rose in Port Angeles." I said with a shrug.

"I guess, you can go. Just call me when you're coming home." She said finally giving up and going into the living room.

"Will do." I replied when I was outside. I got into my truck and raced to the school. I got there and noticed I was the only one there. I looked at my phone and saw James still had a five minutes to show up. If he didn't I would just leave. I wasn't really in the mood to wait for people. James made it just in time. It was 11:59 on the dot. Oh, what a lucky man.

He got out of his 1960's black mustang and I let out a low whistle before I got out of my truck. Once I was out of the truck I looked over at the mustang and then back at my 50's Chevy truck. His looked nice, and you could tell he took care of his car. Mine, on the other hand, needed a paint job, and you could tell it needed work. I walked over to where James was standing.

"Nice car. Matches you're personality to the dot. Can I drive it sometime?" I asked batting my eye lashes.

"I don't Bells." He said with a sly smile. "I don't even let my sister, my flesh and blood, drive this car. Why should I bend the rules for you?"

"Because I'm sexy." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Well, you convinced me. You can drive my car at some point, just not now." He said.

"Well, thanks." I replied, "That makes me feel special. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't want to do anything in this town, that's for sure." He said, "Hey, maybe we can go to Port Angeles and catch a movie and get some food."

The plan sounded like fun, until I remembered Alice was there and if I saw her, she would be upset that I was with James.

"Um, are you sure that's what you want to do?" I asked. I was really hoping he would change his mind. I didn't want to take the chance to run into Alice and feel her wrath. Just because I was her sister, didn't mean she played favorites. If you pissed her off, then you were going to get your head chewed off.

"Yup." He replied, popping the p.

"Ok then. Let's take your car. Mine doesn't go over 55 mph. If we take mine, we won't get there for days." I said with a giggle.

"Fine by me." He replied. I walked to the passenger and slide in. If I thought the outside of his car was amazing, then the inside was fucking heaven. He had a state of the art sound system. The upholstery was newly redone in black leather and, even though it was a little warm, made the entire car that much sexier. I really thought I was going to cum on the spot.

"Wow, you really take care of this car don't you?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? This is my baby after all." He replied with a sexy smile. Ok, first the car turned me on, now it's just him. He's giving Edward a run for his money, but in my eyes Edward would always be number one. No matter what happened between James and I.

**How did you like it? Please review, they make me write faster. Hopefully now I won't take so long between to update.**


	6. Fatal Attraction

**Here's the next chapter. It has a lemon and the only way I was able to write it was by listening to Buckcherry, Poison,Saving Abel, Warrant, and Brokencyde.**

The drive to Port Angeles was quick and quite. Neither one of us spoke and it was very uncomfortable, and that was weird. Most of the time, if silence fell around me and the other person it was comfortable. So when it wasn't like this, it felt weird, but I just thought it was because we barely knew each other. Thinking back, I should've been more concerned.

We had made it to Port Angeles when James spoke, "What do you want to do first? Movie or food?"

I had to think for a moment. I decided that since I had breakfast not too long ago, that a movie first would make more sense.

"Movie." He smiled and drove straight to the movie. We decided on an action movie, because neither one of us wanted to see a comedy or chick flick. The movie was ok, but not great. I rolled my eyes through most of the movie.

"So," I said to James when we were walking out, "That movie was totally lame. It wasn't worth the money. There wasn't a single good looking guy."

"Hey now." He replied. "There was one sitting next to you the entire time."

"I meant in the movie." I replied with a smirk. "I'm not really hungry so how about we just walk around for a bit?"

James just replied with an ok. We headed away from the movies to random stores. We entered most of the stores we passed, and just goofed off in each one. On more than one occasion, the other customers in the store gave us dirty looks, but we didn't care and continued what we were doing. The last store we visited was a dress shop. I had to drag James in because he refused to go in.

"What the fuck Bella?" He questioned me. "A dress shop? Do I look like a fucking girl to you?" I couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly stopped when I saw his eyes.

"Oh come on." I replied. "I just want to have some fun trying on dress. I'll let you chose some skanky ones. Does that make it better?" James nodded his head and we were in the dress shop seconds later.

I went to the first dress I saw. It was black, strapless, and not ball gown-y, so I decided to try it on. It fit nicely when I put it on. It hugged my body, but flared a little when it hit me mid-thigh. There was six hanging pieces off the bottom, three in the front and three in the back, spaced out evenly and it had a thick gold trim on the top of the dress and gold strings on the side. Hell, if I had somewhere special to go I'd buy this dress.

"Nice." James told me when I stepped out of the dressing room. "I think they made that dress just for you." I couldn't help the blush that appeared. "Why don't you try on a dress I chose?"

"Ok." He got up from the chair he was sitting on and moved from my view. James re-appeared with a dress that was just amazing.

"Thanks." I replied taking the dress and walking back into the dressing room. I slipped the dress on and I absolutely fell in love. It hit about mid-thigh. The top was made of silk and had black lace covering it. The skirt was black velvet and had a small bow in the front. The skirt also had a small "v" cut in the middle that showed a little bit more of the silk and lace.

I walked out of the dressing room and James let out a small wolf whistle, that made me blush yet again.

Trying to regain my motor skills I said, "I thought you would chose something a little skankier, but this is decent. When did you get style?"

"Hey, I have style." He mocked hurt. "Actually I thought that the dress would be a lot uglier, but you make it work somehow."

"I can make anything look good." I replied with a smile. "I'm just fucking sexy like that."

"Yes, yes you are." James said and walked towards me.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked him while walking backwards to my room.

"Nothing. Just going to fuck you like an animal in that room right there." He said and pointed to my room.

"Really?" I asked him. "I don't remember you asking me if that's ok." When I said that, James fucking growled. I had to close my legs tighter and I felt my panties get wetter.

"I wasn't going to give you an option." He replied and by that time we were in the room and my back was up against the mirror. My mind couldn't form words at what he was saying, so I just gulped.

"I can see that I'm having an effect on you." James replied while closing the door and locking it. Again, my brain wouldn't form words, so I just nodded.

"Well then," He said, "I think I should help take care of your problem." James grabbed my shoulders and turned my around. He slowly unzipped my dress and let it drop to the floor.

"Bella," He said with a husky voice, "Have you ever fucked in public before?"

"Nope. But let's change that now." I told him and I could her the lust in my voice. With my back against the wall James hitched my right leg over his hip. He started to grind against me and I let out a small whimper.

When I was finally able to gather my thoughts I realized that he still had on his clothes. I made quick work of his shirt, pants, and boxers. James pushed me back up against the mirror. He positioned himself at my entrance, but then quickly stepped away.

"Hold on." Was all he told me. James picked up his pants and grabbed a condom out of the back pockets He quickly ripped the package and rolled the condom on. He turned toward me and repositioned himself.

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck yes." I basically growled and thrust myself onto him. Now, this might be a surprise, but I DON"T sleep around. I only slept with, up until now that is. What could I say James is HOT!!!!!

At first James was slow and precise with his thrusts, but getting close to the end his thrusts were faster and random.

"Uh….James…..ummm…..I-I'm going……to cum." I said as I felt the wave in my body take over me. I let out a low moan as I finally climaxed. James had three more thrusts before he climaxed. We were both panting and trying to catch out breathes. Finally calming down James put me back on my feet.

"Well," He said while putting on his pants, "this was one hell of a date." I couldn't help but laugh.

"It sure was." I replied. "Now go back out there so I can get dressed and we can leave." James put on his shirt and left. After I finished dressing I left the room and met James. We left the store laughing. Once we were in front of the store, it was decided to get food. I mean, after a work out like that, one needs food. We went to an Italian restaurant not far from the store.

At the restaurant I got some spaghetti and meat balls and a coke, and James just got a coke. Guess he didn't need to re-energize like me. While w-I, was eating we were discussing out likes and dislikes from music to movies to tv. I found out that James and I had a lot of the same tastes.

I was finishing up my food, when I saw my sister Alice, with Rosalie, walk in. I tried my best to hide, but I failed. Since, you know, it's me were talking about.

Alice saw me and marched over to our table.

"Hey." That's all that my brain could come up with.

"Hi Alice. How are you?" James spoke.

"Well, I was good, but now I'm not doing too good. Rose, lets go." She said softly and looked me in the eyes and I knew that I fucked up big time by hanging with James. Now it wouldn't have been a big deal if I didn't figure out that she liked him, but I did, so that made me a horrible sister.

"See you at home." I replied but Alice had already taken off. I noticed that Rose hadn't left yet. She was looking at me but I couldn't detect the emotion she had in her eyes. She bent down to me ear and whispered. "How could you do that to your own sister?" Rose turned and walked out. The tone she used wasn't anger, but it still scared me. After my sister and Rose left, I felt sick.

"James, I think we should go now. I want to go and check on my sister." I said but I didn't look at his eyes.

"Ok." He replied, but it held no emotion. James paid the bill and we left. The car ride back to Forks was silent and uncomfortable.

When he pulled up to the school I turned to him and said, "I'll see you Monday." After I spoke I left the car and threw myself into my truck. I started it quickly and started the drive towards my house. I knew Alice would be there and I needed to talk to her about James. I really liked him and he, obviously liked me. Telling Alice about the attraction would make me feel like less of an ass.

**How did you like that? I love everyone who's reading and it sticking by this story. It makes me SOOOOO very HAPPY! Please review that make me write faster!**


	7. Girls will be girls

**I know it's short, but it's just a filler chapter. I've already started chapter 8. I just needed to address the Alice issue. This seemed like the best way. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I slowly drove to my house still trying to figure out what to say to Alice. I felt horrible about what I did. I never should've gone out with James after learning Alice liked him. What kind of sick fucking person does that to their sister. Apparently the answer is me. I pulled into the drive of my house and noticed only Alice's car was there. That meant Rose left and that meant I wouldn't be killed today. Sitting in my truck for a few minutes to breathe, I realized I never came up with what to say. With no time left I decided to wing it and see where that got me.

I walked into my house, after unlocking the door, and heard music coming from Alice's room. _Great, _I thought to myself_, she only puts on music like that when she's extremely sad or depressed. I wonder which one she is._ I shook my head disgusted with myself……kind of. I mean, I liked James and he happened to like me. Is that so wrong?

_It is when the other person who happens to like him is your own sister._ My inner voice thought. When in the hell did I get a conscience that talked to me?

_I arrived when you decided to be a bitchy sister and went with James. _It replied smugly.

_Shut it! _I replied back. Ok this seriously can't be good. I'm basically debating with myself. Does that make me crazy? God I hope not. I was still debating with myself and walking to Alice's room. I knocked softly knowing Alice would hear it.

"Come on in Bella." Alice replied calmly. Turning the knob I pushed the door open and walked into her room. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed and just watched as I approached her. I didn't know how to start but I knew I had to say something.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said. "I shouldn't have done what I did. That wasn't very sisterly of me." I looked at Alice and noticed she wasn't too sad.

"It's ok Bella. I understand why you did it." Alice replied with a sigh.

What? She doesn't seem mad. This is very un-Alice like. I mean, she can hold a grudge for years. Just ask Mike Newton. He spilled grape juice on her pink dress back in 3rd grade, and Alice still doesn't acknowledge him. It's quite funny actually, but that's not time for that story now.

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Silly Bella. Of course I do. I can see that your attracted to him by the way you look at him. It's kinda how you look at Edward, just not as intense with James." Ok, well I didn't know I looked at Edward in a certain way, but ok. I'll question her some other time.

"So that's how you understand? By the way I look at him?" I asked mostly to myself, but Alice answered.

"Yes. Plus we're sisters, so that helps." She replied with a small giggle. "Plus when me and Rose were leaving I couldn't help getting this feeling that my soul mate is still out there."

"I see." That's all I could come up with. Plus when Alice said she gets "feelings" as she says, she's usually right. That's why we say never bet against Alice. It was more of an inside joke, but there was still truth in it.

A comfortable silence fell over us and neither spoke. I glanced over at my sister and saw that she wanted to say something, but was holding it in. I finally questioned her.

"What do you want to know?"

Alice squealed and said, "How was your date? I want details." I couldn't help but laugh. I started to tell my story and Alice listened intently. I told her about everything including the "incident", as I was referring to it, in the dress shop.

"OMG! You did what now?" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Fuck Alice! That was my fucking ear. I would like to keep my hearing if you don't fucking mind." I replied while rubbing my ear.

"Sorry." She giggled. "I was just excited and couldn't control myself. So you had sex in the dressing room? Wow. Who knew my sister was kinky." And she was full on laughing by that point. I hit her with a pillow, but laughed along side her.

"What can I say. It just happened. I probably wouldn't have done it if I was so attracted to him." I told her with a stern look.

"Whatever you say dear sister." Was all she said before she fell off her bed laughing. That was pretty much how the whole weekend went. All the free time we had we spent together doing sisterly things. Actually it was more like I was Bella Barbie to Alice as a way to apologize to her. Not that I could complain, as long as she was pissed at me, I was ok.

**Did that help clear up the Alice issue. See, she wasn't heart broken. I just needed to add some tension somewhere. Ok, so in the next chapter we meet Jasper and Emmett. Please review, they make me write faster! I love you all!**


	8. what happens on friday

**Here's the next chapter. It's setting up the rape for the next chapter. **

**BPOV**

After our sister bonding time over the weekend, it was time to get back to school. And it was going to be one hell of a day.

Before school even started, and while we were sitting on our car in the parking lot, the student body was alive with the news that we would be receiving two new students today. And since this was Forks, it was a HUGE deal. The last time we had new kids was way back in 5th grade when Tanya Denali and her annoying ass sisters moved in. Luckily that bitch, and her family, moved last year when she ended up pregnant and diseased by the captain of the football team. Serves her right. When you keep your legs open 24/7, your asking for trouble. Anyways, it was pretty exciting about the new kids.

Besides the new kids, James found me at my car and asked my out on a date for Friday night. And how could I tell him no, even with a bad feeling about him. I mean, come on, if one of the hottest men in the world asked you on a date, what would you say? See. Now you know why I said yes.

With talk about the new kids and being asked out on a date Alice and I didn't realize that 1st period was about to start. We practically sprinted towards the band room. With how fast we were running, we should've been on the track team. Ha! I can fucking make myself laugh sometimes. Ok, back to the point, we sprinted to the room and made it seconds before the bell rung.

"Well, it's nice of you to show up before the class started." Mr. Smith said indirectly but directly to me and my sister. We quickly gathered our stuff and sat down. There was no way in hell we wanted to feel the wrath known as Mr. Smith. How and why he became a band teacher? I have no fucking idea.

We had been warming up for 20 minutes when we heard the door open. In walked the principal and two of the hottest people to ever grace the school. Again, besides Edward. I mean they could've been male fucking models. The first guy was tall, roughly 6' 4'" and had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was built and had huge muscles. Actually, with all the muscles, he looked kinda intimidating. But he was smiling and I could see the dimples even from where I was sitting. I swear I was about to turn to goo because of them. The second one was tall also, but a few inches shorter than the first. His hair was a sandy blonde color. He was lean and toned, but not like the first guy. He had striking blue eyes, and I swear the moment he looked at me, I went my panties. I was broken out of my eye fucking by the mother fucking principal. Damn you Mr. Madden!

"Excuse me Mr. Smith, but I brought you two new students. This," he said while pointing to the muscular one, "is Emmett Cullen and this," he said pointing to the blonde, "is Jasper Cullen. They're in your class starting today." With that said Mr. Madden walked out the door.

"Well, that's exciting news. Can I ask what instruments you play?" Mr. Smith asked Emmett and Jasper.

"I play drums." The big guy Emmett said, "And my quite brother here plays trumpet." I swear when Emmett said he played Mr. Smiths eyes almost popped out of his fucking head. And, wait, did he jus say their brothers? They look fucking nothing alike. Oh, who the fuck cares.

"Ok, well, Emmett you can join the drummers." Mr. Smith said pointing to where the drummers were standing and talking to each other. They didn't even notice that Emmett started walking towards them. It was only when he stood over them they noticed, and boy did the notice. I swear all the guys screamed like little fucking girls when they saw Emmett. It was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I was so busy watching Emmett and the drummers, that I didn't notice that Jasper was already sitting with the trumpet section. Damn, that guy really was quite.

I looked over to the flute section and saw Alice staring at Jasper. She then turned towards me and mouthed the words, "that's my soul mate." I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. Of course if Alice believed it, who was I to stop her?

After Mr. Smith sorted everything out with our "new, great and much appreciated" students. He told us to go make our way to the field and practice our show. I want it perfect for Friday, he said as everyone walked out the door. What-fucking-ever. The band practiced and practiced and practiced. By the time we were done, we barely made it back inside before the bell rung.

The rest of the day passed in the usual fashion. Boring as fuck and long. I mean, I could only doodle in my notebooks for so long. Everyday at lunch Emmett and Jasper sat with us, mostly with Edward actually, but the girls never made chit-chat with the guys.

The rest of the week passed by in some manner as Monday and before I knew it, it was Friday and "game day" as Mr. Smith said. In band on Friday, we rehearsed non-stop and my feet were killing me by the time we stopped. In second period that day I had to write Edward a note to keep myself busy.

_How is the new guy?_ I handed the note to Edward since the teacher was too busy in the front to notice us in the back.

Edward took it and read it slowly. I noticed he replied quickly. He handed me back the paper and I read his beautiful handwriting. I mean, I'm a fucking girl and my handwriting is chicken scratch, but Edward's is just beautiful. I read the note and smiled. _Emmett's great. Really cool guy. His brother's cool too, a little bit quite, but cool none the less._

I smiled at his response and wrote back quickly. _Jasper can talk? I didn't think he knew how. Lol. Did I tell you that Alice said he was her soul mate? _I handed Edward back the note. I took it and read it. When he got to the last sentence he let out a chuckle and a smile. He replied quickly and gave it back. I know it's totally 5th grade of us, but who fucking cares? No one at Forks High acts their fucking age. I read his reply.

_Yes, Jasper talks, but as I said he's just really quite. And no you didn't mention anything about Alice. Well, why did she say that? Oh, wait did she have one of those "visions"?_ He passed the note back to me and I quickly read it. When I read the part about the visions I turned towards him and nodded my head 'yes'. He chuckled and mouth, I figured. At that moment the Bell rang. I picked up my bag and headed out the door.

"Wait for me Bella." Edward mocked hurt.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because you loooooove me." He replied and placed his hand over his heart.

"Yeah that's it." I just shook my head. Edward walked me to my English class. I was about to walk in until Edward told me to hold on. We stood outside the classroom door in an awkward silence. I finally broke the silence.

"Why did you tell me to wait?" I asked.

"Oh, um…..I….I wanted….." Edward stuttered. And that in itself is something rare.

"Edward fucking spit it out already. There's only a minute until the late bell." I said a bit more harsh than I was intending.

He looked at me and I could see that he was debating something in his head.

I called him on it. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He replied, "Ok, so Emmett throwing a party tonight after the game, you wanna go?"

"Sounds like fun. Can I bring someone?" I asked.

"Who?" He questioned with narrow eyes.

"James." I replied with ease.

Edward looked at me and said, "Why the fuck not."

"Hey now." I narrowed my eyes. "There's the reason to be a fucking girl about it."

"Whatever." And Edward rolled his eyes. Fucking rolled his eyes. I think he was just trying to piss me off. "He'll give you directions after the game." And with that he stalked off.

What the fuck was that all about? I thought to myself. Why would he care who I brought? He doesn't control me. There's seriously something wrong with Edward, and as much as he's pissing me the fuck off, I can't ignore. I've known him to long to do that.

The rest of the day was boring, and by the time school let out, I was ready to throw myself in front of a car. I spotted Alice in front of a car that wasn't our own and was talking to someone. When I got closer I noticed the person she was talking too. It was Jasper. Jasper noticed me and must've said something to Alice because she looked back saw me and said, what looked like a good-bye to him, and walked towards me.

"What was that all about?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, he was just inviting me to the party his brother is throwing." Alice said with a smile. We walked to our car and we left the parking lot. We had about two hours until we had to be back to get ready.

After we had been on the road a few minutes Alice turned towards me and asked, "Wanna come?"

"Edward already invited me. And I in turn invited James. Oh, crap, I actually forgot to do that." I pulled out my cell and text James.

_Party tonight. You game? B._ I didn't even wait a minute before my cell was vibrating.

_Fuck yes. Where & what time? J._

I replied back quickly. _Meet me after the game. Won't get directions til then. _Again I didn't have to wait long for James to reply.

_Alright. C u then. J._ I closed my phone and looked out the window, that's when I noticed we were parked outside our house. Not that it surprised me. Alice drove like her pants were on fire, it was the fact that fucking Alice left me in the car and didn't even tell me. I stomped into the house and screamed, "You fucking suck Alice!" All the reply I got in return was a giggle.

I went to my room and started to get ready for the game.

Tonight's going to be fun, I thought to myself. But there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach and it telling me that something bad was going to happen. I just pushed the feeling away and finished getting ready.

**How did you like it? Like I said before, it sets up the rape. I already have an idea of what's going to happen. I just need the reviews to help me along! So press that green button and show me some love!**

**Oh, I must pimp a story, it's called A Broken Promise by navaa nightmarex. It's only a prologue and four chapters in, but it's totally addicting and has a VERY promising future, and everyone should read it.**


	9. Help Me

**I took a couple days for greatly needed "me" time. And now I'm relaxed and focused. So this chapter is where Bella gets raped. Here it is.**

**BPOV**

It was just after halftime and we just marched off the field and were making our way back to the bleachers. I swear, by the time we made it back my legs wanted to fall off. Marching the "correct" way tended to do that to your legs. But it was worth it in the end because we get some great looking calves. And who doesn't want that?

I watched the rest of the game bored out of my flipping mind. Let me explain something. I like football. In fact I watch it with my dad, and sometimes Edward, during the season. But at Forks High there was nothing special about it. I mean they've been on a losing streak for the last three years. I mean, come on, three fucking years! That's a little ridiculous if you ask me. And tonight was no different than last years games. We lost by, well I'd rather not say because it's that embarrassing, but we lost by a whole lot. The only good thing about tonight is that party Emmett was throwing.

When the game finally finished, and we had already changed out of our uniforms, Emmett caught up with me outside the band room doors.

"You Bella?" He asked walking towards me.

"Nah. I'm the tooth fairy. I was just looking for some dumbass who lost a tooth recently." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you're really funny." He shook he's head. "Although Edward did mention something about you being sarcastic."

"Well," I replied, "You should've been expecting that kind of answer. Now are you going to properly introduce yourself, or am I going to have to be the gentleman?"

"Sorry your highness." He replied while bowing. "I'm Emmett Cullen." Sticking out his hand.

"Hi Emmett. I'm Bella Swan, or sarcastic bitch, but you can chose what you want to call me. I don't mind as long as it's not Isabella. I can't STAND when people call me that. I just get the urge to punch them." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on, you can't dislike your name that much." He replied.

"Wanna bet?" I asked him. "Just go ask Mike Newton what happened when he insisted on calling me Isabella, he'll tell you he learned the hard way."

I swear Emmett's eyes were going to pop out of his head. "You're joking right?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope." I shook my head. "Really wish I was, but I'm not."

"Ok." He said as he cleared his throat. "Anyways here's the directions to my house. If you get lost call Edward, he knows where it's at." He gave me a little piece of paper that gave, not so great directions, but direction none the less.

"Thanks!" I shouted as Emmett walked away. All I got in response was a hand wave. After he left I noticed I was one of the only people left in the parking lot. Alice left to the party with Rose and Edward left with Jasper. I had to wait, unfortunately in the cold, for James. I waited for another 10 minutes after Emmett left to hear James car.

He parked next to the curb where I was standing and I forcefully opened the door.

"Hey watch it." James said. "That's my baby your abusing."

"I don't care." I said with annoyance in my voice. "Do you know how fucking cold it is out there?"

James glared at before he responded. "Who told you to wait outside?"

"Let's see. I'm going to say it was my teacher. Once we're done changing and putting everything away he kicks us outside." I replied with anger very present. "Let's just go to the party. Here's the directions." I handed him the paper that Emmett had given me. James must've known where to go because he just looked at it and took off.

To say the car ride was awkward and uncomfortable would be an understatement. I was so uncomfortable that I couldn't even look at James. I stared out the passenger side window the whole time. We pulled up to a house, wait it wasn't it house it was more like a mansion. I stood in awe for a few moments before heading to the door.

I didn't even bother to wait for him. I needed a drink and I needed one now. Once in the house I tried to find Alice and that isn't hard because she is always the loudest. Plus she was hanging out with Rose and she looks like a freaking supermodel.

I finally spotted Alice and Rose by the make shift bar. I also noticed that they were not alone. Standing with Rose was Emmett and standing next to Alice was Jasper. They looked so happy and I was happy for them.

I pushed myself through the crowd that had somehow formed around me and made my way to the loving bar. Alice was the first to spot me and she had a huge smile.

"Hey Bella!" And she threw her arms around me. "Where's James."

I shrugged and didn't answer her question. Instead I started to question her. "Why the huge smile sister?" I asked while grabbing a much needed drink. Didn't know what I grabbed, but I didn't care. Alice blushed and looked away. That really caught my attention because Alice never blushes. There's no need to, I blush enough for the both of us.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked trying to hold back a chuckle. She just blushed a deeper red.

"Oh come on Alice. You have to tell me, we're sisters and sisters share things." I pouted.

"Jasper and I are dating." She finally said.

"That's an understatement." Rose cut in, obviously she had been listening to our conversation. "He practically proposed to her."

Alice slapped Rose on the arm and said, "No he did not Rosalie."

"Whatever you say Pixie." Rose replied back. They both were glaring and I decided to jump in before they did start something stupid, again. One time at a party they started to slap each other and that got a gathering of guys watching. When the guys started yelling at Rose to take off Alice's clothes, Rose started yelling at the guys. Let's just say, guys now know not to fuck with Rose, or they get a broken nose. Ha, that rhymed. Anyways I decided to defuse the situation.

"Let's dance." I said while grabbing Rose and Alice's hands and leading them to dance. This seemed to please them because they started to dance immediately.

We danced for over an hour before Jasper and Emmett decided to join our little dance feast. Deciding that I didn't need to watch the grindin' going on with Rose and my sister, I made my way back to the bar. Now, I wasn't drunk, I just had a buzz. I was aware of everything I was doing.

I sat in a chair by the bar, drink in hand, and looked for Edward. I was too busy when I first got here to look for him. I looked to where the people were dancing and noticed Edward was there with James' sister Victoria and the were dancing _very_ close together. I was a little disappointed, but what right did I have over him? Nothing, so I looked away.

Moments after I looked away, I felt a presence behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Edward was the only one that had my senses on alert, well, that's a lie. James had my senses on alert too, but it wasn't necessarily good.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" Edward asked when he sat down in the chair next to me. "Why aren't you with _James_?" Just by the way he was talking to me, I could tell he'd had one to many drinks.

"Why do you care if I'm sitting by myself, or why I'm not by James?" I asked trying to hold back my anger. I didn't want to upset Edward. Upset Edward is never good, but a drunk upset Edward is even worse.

"I don't." Edward said not looking at me. "I was just curious." He finally looked back at me and I saw an emotion flicker across his eyes, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"Whatever you say Edward." I looked into he's eyes daring him to continue this conversation.

"I don't _fucking_ care Bella." He replied as he stood up and walked away. I knew I pushed him to far and I was worried he'd do something dumb.

After Edward left I had a couple more drinks, but not enough to get drunk, just slightly more buzzed.

When Edward had been gone for 10 minutes I decided to go explore the house. I had been walking around for 30 minutes when I realized that I hadn't seen James since I ran into the house. Not that I cared. He pissed me off and I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

I had wandered into a bedroom and was looking around when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to the figure and glared at the person standing there.

James was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and my gut was telling me something was wrong.

"You know you owe me for bringing you here tonight and the ditching me right?" He said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have ditched you if you hadn't off pissed me off. Now if you excuse me." I replied while trying to walk around James.

"You're not going anywhere." James snarled while grabbing my arms. "You owe me and I think I know what I want." I looked into James eyes and saw that they were darker than usual and they were lust filled. I tried to get out of James' grip, but when I tried he just held on tighter.

"Let me go James." I told him with a shaky voice. "I don't want to do anything."

"Oh come on. I saw how you were drinking tonight. It's the drinks talking." He replied with a smirk. When I saw that smirk I wanted to punch it off. I mean I did have a few drink but I didn't pour 25 down my throat, and that was what he was implying.

"I didn't have that many drinks." I growled at him. "Just enough for a buzz, but not enough to not know what's going on. And right now, I know that this is not what I want. I'm telling you no."

"Oh come on Bella." James said while walking me to the bed. "Have a little fun." He pushed me down and I tried to get up, but he kept me down.

"I said no James." I said with a shaky voice. I was losing control of the situation, and I was terrified of what was going to happen.

"You weren't saying no Saturday." He replied. James started to kiss me and trying to stick his tongue in my mouth.

I turned my head away and said, "That was then and this is now. And right now I'm telling you no. Now get off me!" James just laughed as his hands found the hem of my shirt. He started to pull it up and I opened my mouth to scream.

"Don't even think about it." He glared at me. "If you scream, I swear I'll make everything worse." I couldn't do anything but stare at him with wide eyes. I wasn't planning on screaming because who knew what he would do. But apparently James didn't trust me because he took off my shirt and then clamped his hand over my mouth.

James started taking off the rest of my clothes and then took of his clothes. I could feel his erection on my thigh and I started to squirm. When he felt me moving he pushed his body onto mine to stop my moving. I felt his tip at my entrance and I closed my eyes.

That was the last thing I remembered before I went to my happy place wishing someone would find and help me.

**So there you go. The people that didn't trust James, good for you. I started to write this chapter and I couldn't stop. So, please review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Morning After PT 1

**This chapter is dedicated to teddybearpixiestix, she's been giving me needed input and suggestions, and my BFF, she's reading the story and thinks it's coming along. Knowing she likes my story helps me continue.**

**EPOV**

Sun was lighting up where I was sleeping and I immediately hated the sun. I had a hangover from hell. I attempted to roll over on my stomach, but when I rolled I landed on the floor. If I hadn't woken up from the sun, I was sure awake now. I looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't my room. I was puzzled, until I remembered that I stayed at Emmett's because Victoria and I had gotten a little frisky in the room. I must've passed out.

I didn't plan on drinking that much, but when Bella asked if she could bring James, I changed my mind. In fact I changed my whole game plan. I _was _going to bring Bella and before we went into the party I was going to tell her that I wanted to have something more than our deal. I wanted to tell her I wanted a relationship with her.

But when she asked about James, I knew she was interested in him, and that crushed me. I've wanted Bella for so long that I didn't know if I could live without her, ever. I knew it was a little early to say that, especially since we're not dating, but that's how I felt. So, to get back at her, I decided to flirt with Victoria. I mean, she had no idea why I was flirting, but she enjoyed it. I asked her to the party and she agreed to come with me.

_Flashback_

_We arrived around 10:30 and there was already a bunch of people there. Some of them weren't even from our school. Anyways, once we were at the party I made a bee line to the bar. I wanted to drink to forget. I had at least 25 shots in a matter of ten minutes and a few mixed drinks. Once I knew I was wasted I pulled Victoria to the dance floor. We danced for over an hour and a half, before I needed to get another drink. _

_That's when I noticed Bella sitting in a chair by herself with a drink. I didn't want her to see me so I moved until I was behind her. I knew she knew that I was there._

"_Why are you sitting by yourself?" I asked when he sat down in the chair next to her. "Why aren't you with James?" I noticed the way she looked at me and I knew that she knew that I was drunk._

"_Why do you care if I'm sitting by myself, or why I'm not by James?" She replied. I could that she was holding in her anger. That was good, because I make one mean drunk. Everyone kid in Forks has learned not to mess with drunk Edward. _

_I didn't want to do or say anything I'd regret so I tried to defuse the situation. "I don't." I replied without looking in her eyes. If I had looked at her she would've seen love in my eyes. "I was just curious."_

"_Whatever you say Edward." She looked in my eyes. And I could tell she was daring to continue. _

_I had to get the last say in this battle so I spoke. "I don't fucking care Bella." I stood up and walked away. I could feel my anger rising, and I didn't want to take out my anger on Bella. _

_I went back to the dance floor to find Victoria. I spotted her dancing in the middle of a big group. I made my way to her and pulled her out. She looked at me confused and because I was drunk and stupid, I kissed her. She responded immediately. _

_Next thing I knew we were making our way to a bedroom. Once in the room we stared another make-out session and we stumbled over to the bed. And since I had my back to the bed, I went down first. Victoria broke the kiss and climbed on top of me. Then we were back to kissing. Then I passed out._

Once I was done with the flashback and I was fully awake I decided it was time to go home and shower. I would do it here, but I had no clothes. Plus I liked to think in the shower today I had a lot to think about. I knew I shouldn't have made out with Victoria, but I wasn't thinking.

After I got dressed I walked out of the room and looked down the hallway. I had no idea how to get to the front door. So I just chose a direction and followed it.

I was walking for about 6 minutes when I saw the living room come into sight. I lucked out by choosing to go right. I was going to keep walking until I saw a small room, with the door slightly open, off to the side. Now, this wouldn't hold any interest to me at any other time, but today it was a hoodie that caught my attention. To be more specific it was Bella's hoodie. I'd know that black hoodie with pink ribbon any where. Bella's the only girl I know that buys clothes and what not from Hot Topic and actually wears them to be seen.

I slowly made my way to the door and peered in. Surprisingly Bella was lying on the bed in the fetal position. That was the only surprising thing. The other one was that she was completely naked. I didn't know if she was awake or not but I walked in and sat on the bed. That's when I noticed that Bella tensed. And when I put my hand on her shoulder it tensed even more if it was possible.

"Bella?" I called softly. Once she heard it was me a relaxed slightly. "Are you awake?"

Bella nodded her head but didn't give a verbal response.

This concerned me. I mean Bella's the quiet type, but when she's spoken to she answers.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. When I asked the question her body tensed yet again, but she nodded telling me everything was alright. I called her bluff.

"Bullshit." I told her in her ear. "Everything is not ok and you know it. If it was you wouldn't be sitting in this room, on this bed, naked." I noticed that she, again, tensed more. Before I could say anything else to her, she started to cry. I pulled her naked body against my clothed one and held her.

Bella had cried for 10 minutes straight and now I was even more concerned. I mean, Bella's not exactly an emotional person. So for her to cry means something bad happened. I had to find out.

"Bella, love, tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with her. I didn't like Bella holding things from me. Especially when they make her this upset.

"He….he….." She whimpered into my chest. "Clothes off…..drinking…..wasn't." I could tell she was in shock and she wasn't forming sentences I could understand. Well, I was thinking of something but I didn't want to believe it.

"Bella." I said sternly and lifter her face. "You have to tell me what's wrong. That's the only way I can help you." Bella looked like she was going to cry again, but she held it back enough to speak.

"James, he," and she paused and I could see fear in her eyes. "raped me." She said the last part so softly I was surprised I heard her. But heard her I did. I stared at her with wide eyes. It took me a few moments to control my breathing and thoughts to realize that Bella needed to be cared for.

**Ok, so that's the morning after. I had to do an EPOV to show what he was thinking from Friday during school and through the party. Plus I just really wanted Edward to find her before I went to Bella's pov. That'll be next chapter, so please review. They really help me write.**


	11. Morning After PT 2

So this is Bella's chapter obviously. Hope it answers some questions.

BPOV

**After James had left, I tried to force myself to get up and leave, but I couldn't move. My legs felt like they were made of metal and there was a tiny voice in my head that was saying that I should stay until morning. That in the morning something good would happen to me.**

**So, listening to that voice, and my legs, I fell back onto the bed. I don't know how I ended up in the fetal position, but I somehow did. **

**I watched as the room became lighter and lighter with each passing moment. All I did during that time was lay in the bed, facing the wall, and stare into nothingness. I was numb to everything. Hell, I didn't know that someone had entered the room until I felt the bed shift and I immediately tensed and I tensed further when a hand was on my shoulder.**

**I figured James came back. Now I was kicking myself in the ass for not leaving when I had the chance. I tried to move, but again I couldn't.**

"**Bella?" I heard her velvet voice call out. "Are you awake?" I relaxed some when I registered it was Edward. I tried to speak but now I was numb to that too. So I just nodded me head.**

"**Are you alright?" He question. And once again I nodded my head. It was all that I could do.**

"**Bullshit." He said in my ear. "Everything is not ok and you know it. If it was you wouldn't be sitting in this room, on this bed, naked." My body betrayed me and tensed and before I knew it a sob escaped me. I felt Edward pull me to him and held me. It was nice. My cold body heated up with his clothed one.**

**I didn't know how long I cried for, but I knew my crying was worrying Edward. I was always tough and never showed my emotions, on the outside. I was supposed to be strong, but at this moment I felt so weak.**

"**Bella, love, tell me what's wrong." Edward replied. I could tell from his voice he was pleading. I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't know if I could. The numbness was taking over. It was that moment that I knew I had to take control to let Edward know what had happened.**

"**He….he….." I whimpered into his chest remembering the night before. I didn't want to continue but did. "Clothes off…..drinking…..wasn't." I was listening to my voice as I spoke and realized that I wasn't making sense. Knowing Edward like I knew I did, I was hoping that he could figure out what I was saying.**

"**Bella." He said with authority and lifted my face. "You have to tell me what's wrong. That's the only way I can help you."**

**The emotion that washed over me when he said he wanted to help almost made me cry, but I fought it off.**

"**James, he," and I paused. I knew Edward wanted to know, but I didn't know if I could tell him without crying, but I found it in me not to. I looked at Edward and was praying could see the fear in my eyes. "raped me." I said the last part softly and I wondered if Edward could hear it. But when I noticed his green eyes get wider I knew he heard me. **

**I heard him trying to control his breathing and after a few minutes he did and he spoke. "Bella, I need to take you to the hospital." I started pulling on my hand trying to get me up.**

"**No!" I screamed and yanked my hand out of his. I backed myself up to the headboard and bent my knees and brought my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees and looked at Edward and I noticed he was glaring at me.**

"**And why the hell not?!" He said in a dangerously low voice that I had never heard before. And for a moment it reminded me of James and I whimpered. Edward must've realized he was scaring me, because his face immediately softened. "Bella. You have to go and get checked. Can you tell me why you don't want to go?"**

**I didn't want to tell him that I was scared. It would just show my weakness, and even though it was ok in situations like this it was ok, but I didn't want Edward to think any different of me. So instead of answering, I just shrugged my shoulders.**

"**Bella." He said with anger in his voice. "I. Want. An. Answer." He was looking into my eyes intently. Any other day, the way he looked at me, it would've been sexy, but today it was scary. And before I realized what I was doing I spoke.**

"**I'm scared." I mumbled.**

"**I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you." Edward said a little less anger.**

"**I'm scared." I said as I looked into his eyes. **

"**That's the only thing stopping you?" He asked in disbelief.**

"**Yes." I hissed. **

"**Wow." He breathed. "I always thought you were braver."**

"**You know I am." I said with my anger rising.**

"**Apparently you're not." He replied with just as much anger. **

"**I just don't want you to think less of me if I did the things like going to the hospital and whatnot." I was trying to control my emotions and keep them at bay. But it was a battle I was losing and losing quickly.**

"**Christ Bella!" Edward exclaimed and started to pace in front of the bed. "You think I'll think less of you if you took CARE of yourself." I could hear the anger in his voice and it made me flinch. I never thought of it like that. "Are you stupid?"**

"**No, I am not stupid." I replied getting off the bed and standing in front of him. "I just didn't think about it like that. I was just too damn scared to think realistically." I was livid and I looked Edward dead in the eyes to prove my point.**

"**I'm sorry Bella. I don't mean to take my anger out on you, but you HAVE to go to the hospital and police station." Edward sighed.**

"**I can't do it Edward." It was my turn to sigh. "It's too much for me. Why do you think I stayed at the house."**

**Edward looked at me with pleading eyes, but I wasn't caving in. Not this time.**

"**Bella. Please," Edward begged, "For my sanity. Just do what I am asking."**

"**I can't." And I started to cry. Of course Edward was right, and I knew that I should do it, but I was terrified of what James would do if he found out. I don't know why I didn't explain this to Edward, I just didn't. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands.**

**Edward stood in front of me and said. "If you don't do it yourself. I will throw you over my shoulder and take you." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. **

"**You would do that." I mumbled under my breathe and trying not to smile. I knew it in that moment I need to explain to Edward why I didn't want to do anything. "Edward. I'm afraid about what'll happen if and when James finds out. And I don't want to tell my parents. They'll be ashamed.**

"**So that's why you're scared." Edward said more of as a statement. "Bella I promise that James won't hurt you again. Not with me and your dad. And your parents won't be ashamed if you tell them right away. If you wait it'll be a different story."**

**I looked up and into Edward's eyes and saw his love for me shining back at me. I put my head on his shoulder and said, "Edward, if you promise to go with me, I promise to go to the hospital and police station."**

**He kissed my forehead and said, "If that's what it takes. Now you should get dressed and when you're done we'll head out."**

"**Thank you." And I hugged him. **

**He walked out so that I could get dressed. As I was getting dressed I couldn't help but think of Edward. He was always willing to help me out. Why hadn't I noticed before?**

**What did you think? Sorry if it's not that good, but I've had a little mental breakdown. Hopefully it disappears soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I love you all!**


	12. Breakdown

_**Teddybearpixiestix, thank you for the reviews that really kick my ass into gear. I really appreciate it! Constantinexfreak, I LOVE YOU!!! You are the bestest friend I could ever ask for and thanks for believing in me. Mwah!**_

_**And thank you to everyone else that reads it! It means a lot.**_

_**BPOV**_

When I promised Edward that I would do what he asked, I thought I could, but as I sat in the Volvo looking at the hospital, I started to freak out.

We'd been sitting in the car for 10 minutes. Edward thought I just needed time to think, but I was just stalling. I was thinking of everything and anything to get away from here. Plus sitting in the car with Edward was starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

Finally Edward broke the silence. "You need to go in Bella. Don't try and put it off."

"I can't." I hissed through clenched teeth. Out of habit, I started to bite my lip and drew some blood. Edward pulled my lip from my teeth and glared at me.

"I thought we already had this discussion?" He said. "You promised that you would do this."

"That was then, this is now. And right fucking now, I can't do this." I said trying to sound calm, but knew my face would give me away. Edward gave me one more look before getting out of the car. I watched as he walked around the front of the car to the passenger side. By the time I realized what he was doing it was too late to try and escape.

Edward opened the door and unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my waist and brought me outside the car. The sudden aggressiveness scared me and I screamed. I didn't mean to, but it brought flashbacks of James.

Edward quickly let go of me and I slumped to the ground crying. People that had been walking by started to slow down to look at the scene. Edward had to reassure them that everything was fine. In my head I was disagreeing with him, but I couldn't speak out loud.

Edward started to pick me up again, but this time I fought him off. Everything he was doing now reminded me of James, and I was scared yet again. Edward kept trying to pick me up, but I wouldn't let him. Still picturing James, I started to scream.

I closed my eyes, but I could hear people talking to Edward. He told them I needed help and to go get a doctor. I was breathing in ragged breathes by this point, and I heard someone start to run.

Edward tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't let him touch me.

After a few moments I could hear someone running towards me and then I felt someone touch my shoulder. Crying still, I flinched at the contact and yanked my shoulder way. Wrong move. Since I didn't realize that I was so close to the car, I slammed my shoulder into it, and it was painful. I started to cry even more. The person moved his hand away.

"What's wrong with her?" Someone, I was assuming it was a doctor, asked.

"I don't know." Edward replied with a shaky voice. "I brought her because she was raped last night, but when she saw the hospital she started to freak out. Especially when I touched her."

"We need to get this girl checked out immediately. What's her name?" The person who spoke before, asked.

"Isabella Swan." Edward stated.

"The police of chief's daughter?" The same man asked. "Ok, sorry son, what's your name?"

"Edward." Edward said with a dead voice.

"Edward, I need you to go and tell the nurse at the reception desk that Dr. Cullen needs a wheelchair and a couple nurses out here in the front." Dr. Cullen said. It was at this point I realized I stopped crying and was just staring at the doctor and Edward.

"Isabella?" Dr. Cullen said looking in my eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?" I was unable to function and numb, again, to everything. Even the pain in my shoulder. Dr. Cullen sighed and tried to touch my shoulder but I wouldn't let him.

I saw Edward return with a couple nurses and a wheelchair. Dr. Cullen stood up and attempted to pick me up and put me in the wheelchair, but I still wouldn't allow him to touch me. I tried to fight him, but being 5'3 doesn't really give me an advantage in everything.

Dr. Cullen picked me up and put me in the chair and held on to my wrists as I tried to fight him off still. The good doctor got a hold on my wrists and some nurse pushed the wheelchair in.

I could Edward's footsteps behind us. I tried screaming at him to leave that I didn't want him there. But my voice wouldn't come out. Instead I was breathing hard.

"I need this girl to have a rape kit preformed on her NOW!" Dr. Cullen ordered to who ever was standing next to him. I was wheeled to a room and put on a table. As I was about to get up and leave the restrained me to the bed and I couldn't go anywhere. I was stuck in this stupid hospital. As I saw people moving in and out of the room I closed my eyes, and went to my happy place.

_**Sorry about the shortness, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Bella needed to have a breakdown, and this was a perfect time. Again, thank you teddybearpixiestix, for pointing out that her reaction wasn't all that realistic. Next chapter should be out soon. Please review, they help me write!**_


	13. Pain

**Ever have those days where you just can't focus on anything? Well that's what this last week has been like. Plus babysitting a 2 yr old doesn't help anything, but I managed to write something. **

**Oh, and Dr. Cullen is not Edward's father. He's Emmett's and Jasper. Edward's last name is Masen. **

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I've been in this hospital. The only thing I do know is that at some point my parents and Alice showed up. Anytime someone would try and touch me, I wouldn't let them, including my parents. The only who was able to was Alice.

My parents left Alice with me while they went to talk to the doctor and go get me some food.

Alice held me while I whimpered against her and rubbed my hair. Edward tried to see me but I wouldn't let him come in the room. I was beyond livid with him for making me go through all this crap. But Edward being Edward kept persisting to try and talk to me. Alice had to push him out of the room for me.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Why won't you talk to Edward?"

"Because he forced me to do this when I wasn't ready." I replied like it was justified.

"He did it because it was the right thing." Alice countered. Damn little pixie and her reason.

"I don't care if it was right. I wasn't ready. I'm still not. I can't even imagine what will happen when James finds out." I started to shake and Alice grabbed me. We stayed like that for awhile.

I heard the door open and saw my parents and Dr. Cullen walk in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while looking over me.

"Good I guess." I mumbled.

"That's better than bad I suppose." I replied. "Now, I was talking to your parents outside. Everything seems to be fine physically, but mentally I'm not sure. You might have post traumatic stress. We'll see in the next few weeks. You'll be discharged in a few hours after me and your parents finish filling out paper work."

Dr. Cullen smiled down at me and I offered a weak smile in return. He walked out of the room and my mom attacked me. Alice had to move out of the way.

"Oh baby, are you sure you're alright?" She looked in my eyes and I could see panic in hers.

"As good as I can be." I said softly. My mom hugged me again. I heard my dad clear his throat from the doorway.

"Bells. I'm going to need you to fill out a report." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head no.

"Sorry, honey, but you have to. It's the only way we can get this James guy." He said with a bit more authority. I closed my eyes and tried to take myself away from this place. Away from everything.

The moment I opened my eyes I wished I hadn't. Standing next to my dad was his friend Daniel, in his uniform.

"Bella, I'm gonna need a statement from you. I already got one from Edward." Daniel said with authority, but the look in his eyes held concern.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." I was shaking my head violently. My mom and Alice both hugged me and calmed me down.

"Please do this Bella." My mom said. "This boy deserves what ever punishment he gets for doing what he did. But they only way for that to happen is for you to give a statement."

"Bella you have to do this." Alice whispered in my other ear. "Please, for me and mom and dad. We won't be able to handle it if you don't. Just think about dad." I really didn't want to, but knew Alice was right. If I didn't do it my dad would lose sleep at night, and I couldn't do that to him.

So, I unfortunately started talking. It took about 40 minutes to tell them what happened because I would cry at certain points remembering what had happened. Once I was done Daniel, my mom and my dad left the room. Now the only one left was Alice. We were silent for a few moments.

"So," Alice said.

"So," I replied back.

"Dr. Cullen is Jasper and Emmett's dad." Alice said. I just looked at her with a confused look.

"And you know that how?" I questioned.

"Well first off his name is Cullen. How many Cullen's do you know?" She quipped. "Secondly, Jasper told me at the party."

"That's interesting……I guess." I looked around the room until I remembered something.

"Wait." I said. "If Dr. Cullen is their dad, and he's here today, where the hell was he last night?"

"Jasper said something about his parents having 'alone time'." She giggled.

"Ah." Was my witty response.

Alice sat with my until it was time for my discharge. My parents came back to the room with fresh clothes. I changed happy to be out of the gown the hospital provided, and not in the clothes from last night.

As we walked out into the lobby, Edward was sitting there waiting for me.

"Bella, can we please talk?" I pleaded with me. He reached out to touch me but I yanked my arm away before he could.

"No." And I started to walk away. That was until Alice jumped in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You talk to Edward right now." She scolded like a mother and shoved me backwards.

"Alice, please just let me leave." I begged her. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Then you'll talk outside." She said and grabbed both mine and Edward's arm. She shoved us out the door and to a bench nearby.

"Now Bella. I'll be waiting over there." She pointed to another bench far away but sill in seeing range of us. "You'll listen to what Edward has to say. Edward, say what you have to just don't make her upset. If I see that you made my sister cry, I WILL chop of your dick and feed it to the animals. Got it?"

We both nodded our head and Alice made her way to the bench. She sat down and turned her attention to us. This was going to be a fun conversation, and it just happened to be coming from hell.

**Ok, so that's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I have no idea what would really happen in these kind of situations. It's just a story, and I did what I thought was best. Review please! They make smile :)**


	14. What hurts the most

**So I've had major writers block and it sucked. But thanks to Constantinexfreak, I'm able to write again. Her helping me with ideas was the best thing ever! ("Dance for men: Go ahead and kill your mother now." You remember.) Yeah, everyone should read some of the stuff in Stephen Colbert's book. It's hilarious! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I sat on the bench for what felt like a hours, but in reality it was a few moments. The silence that surrounded us was neither comfortable or uncomfortable. It was just there. I finally had enough silence so I broke it first.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"I already told you I wanted to talk." Edward replied.

"What about exactly?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Edward gulped before speaking.

"I'm not really sure." He said looking at the ground.

"Apparently I have to start this conversation then. Fine. Here's a question for you. Why did you force me to do this?" I said with anger slipping into my voice. "I would've done it on my own on my own time."

"No you wouldn't have." Edward sighed. "I know you Bella. Sometimes better than you know yourself. And at least I'm forcing you to do something good and not forcing you to have sex with me." My eyes widened at what he said. It was like he slapped me in the face. Hell I would've rather of been slapped in the face instead of what he just said. Once Edward saw my eyes widen, his eyes widened in response. He must've realized what he said because he started to apologize.

"Bella I didn't meant to say that. It just slipped out." Edward said but I wasn't having it.

"No obviously you did mean it. You wouldn't have said, or even thought it, if you didn't mean it to some extent." I almost yelled.

"I didn't mean it." Edward was trying to convince me. "I'm sorry I said that. I'm just trying to look at for you. You know I've always watched over you." Well that didn't help his case one fucking bit. It was like he was calling me a child.

"Are you saying I need to be watched and looked over like a child?" I asked with my voice rising in volume. "Am I unable to take care of my self?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Edward replied with his voice rising also. "I'm sorry that I said it like that. Plus, I've never seen you as a _little_ girl. I've only seen you as a strong one."

I scoffed then said, "Well you never treated me as a strong girl. You only treated me as a piece of meat." Once I said the words I wanted to take them back. Edward never treated me like that and it was stupid of me to think so, but after the performance I just gave about meaning something you said, I knew he'd use it against me.

It took a few moments for Edward to process what I had said, but once he figured it out his jaw dropped and the look in his eyes were unbearable. His eyes looked broken and I didn't like it. I dropped my gaze to the ground.

Edward opened his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something but in the end he didn't. He stood up and started to walk away. I wanted to call to him, but my mouth wouldn't open.

I saw Alice starting to walk my way but stopped when Edward stopped. He looked back at me and spoke.

"I never treated you like that Bella and you know it. You were the one who started our little arrangement. I don't what else I can tell you other than think about what I said. You'll find out what I'm trying to tell you." Edward walked to his car and I watched him the entire way. He hesitated before he finally got in and drove off. Watching Edward was so distracting to me that I don't notice Alice sat down beside me.

"I guess I should've told _you _not to make _Edward_ cry." Alice said and I jumped slightly. It took a moment for me to grasp what she said but when I did I wasn't too happy about it.

"I don't want to fucking here it right now Alice." I stood up and started to walk towards Alice's car.

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I replied trying hard to keep my anger at bay. It wouldn't be fair to take out my anger of Edward out on Alice. She was just trying to help.

We slid into the car, but Alice didn't start it. "Isabella Marie. You tell me what you said right now. They way he looked when he was walking away. It was like someone killed his puppy." Alice scolded me like our mother.

"Not. Now. Alice." I said each word through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Alice sighed and started the car. As we drove away from the hospital I decided that I needed to build walls around myself and not let anyone in. And that unfortunately included Edward.

The drive to our house was silent. I could see that Alice wanted to say something but she didn't. I was grateful.

Once we arrived at our house, I quickly got out of the car and rushed into the house. My parents were sitting on the couch. When I walked into the door they stood up. Obviously they wanted to talk, but I wasn't in the mood. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed my door and locked it.

I laid on my bed and thought of ways to keep people getting close to me again. Maybe I could go on with life without meeting my "one" and just be the crazy cat lady. I sighed and closed my eyes. I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**So that was the chapter. Sorry about the length. But as I said, I had writers block and now I'm in the process of packing for college. I'll be leaving Sunday so I don't know when I'll have time to write. I have to get used to my new surroundings. But I promise that I'm going to try and write. Please review and inspire me!**


	15. The Hardest Thing

**It's been awhile since I've updated. But college, mostly spring semester, kicked my ass. Plus, I was having major writers block. In fact, I still am having writers block. But I figured if I start writing some one-shots, and another new story, I'll be able to keep my mind fresh. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

I spent the rest of the weekend locked in my room. The only times I left was to get breakfast, lunch and dinner. My parents tried to talk to me, but I just ignored them and so soon they gave up. Alice attempted to talk with me too, but I just wasn't having it. I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything anymore.

All weekend I spent in my room preparing myself to be separated from the world that I knew so well. By the time I Monday rolled around, I was dreading what I had to do and looking forward to it at the same time.

Since I didn't want anyone to know there was something wrong, I dressed like I would normally. I ate a quick breakfast and waited for Alice. When she walked down the stairs, she must've noticed that something was wrong because she started to say something but I stopped her.

"Don't. Just don't say anything." And I walked out the door to her car.

"Bella!" Alice called storming out the door. "What's wrong. You don't look like yourself."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her. "I'm dressed like I always dressed."

"Oh Bella. It's not your clothes, it's your attitude and how you're holding yourself. I could tell something was wrong when you were sitting on the couch."

"Let's just go Alice." I said and opened the car door. Alice got in the car quickly after I did, but that didn't stop her from talking to me once we were inside.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked while starting the car and peeling out of the driveway. I ignored her and stared out the passenger window. Just because she was my sister didn't mean I had to talk to her. She was apart of the world I was taking myself out of. Alice continued to ask me questions but I kept on ignoring her.

When we arrived at the school, I was out of the car before she was even in park. I walked quickly to the library and stayed there until the bell rang for first period. After grabbing my instrument, I took my seat in the set-up and waited for Mr. Smith to get on the podium. We waited 15 minutes before finding out our teacher wasn't coming and we had a free period.

Everyone put their instruments away and started to chatter aimlessly, while I retreated to a corner. I pulled a journal and started to write. Over the weekend I decided that if I wasn't going to talk to anyone I might as well keep a journal. I didn't want to keep everything inside.

I was deep in thought in writing when I felt an electric current flow through my body. Without looking up I knew it was Edward. "What do you want?" I asked but continued writing.

"Have you figured out what I was trying to say?" He asked while sitting next to me. Since I didn't want him close to me, I scooted farther away from him.

"No, and I have no intention of figuring it out." I finally pulled my eyes away from the page I was writing on and looked into Edwards eyes. He looked the same, except for the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that his usually vibrant green eyes were duller. I knew instantly it was because of me, but I didn't want him to know it effected me. I didn't want to look at Edward anymore, so I quickly averted my eyes back to my writing.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "Why are acting so different?" Instead of giving him a response, I shrugged my shoulders and continued with my writing. "Bella, talk to me. I mean, I understand that you're upset about what happened, but you shouldn't keep it held in."

"You don't know what I'm feeling Edward." I responded, while still looking at my journal. "And I don't wanna talk, so just go away."

"But Bel-" But I cut Edward off before he said anything else.

"I'm serious Edward, just leave me alone." This time I looked into his eyes and pleaded with him. Edward sighed and left. I was finally alone, as I wanted, but it still didn't hurt any less. I sat in the corner until the bell rang and I left for my next class. In every class, I sat in the back and kept to myself. No one talked to me, and I didn't talk to anyone. At lunch I decided against sitting in the lunch room and chose to eat in the gym. No one ever went in there during lunch, even though it was open. When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I made my way to Alice's car.

When I got there, Alice was already waiting for me. I had no idea how she go there so fast, considering she had math in a classroom farther than my last class, but she was there. As Alice started to say something, I walked right past her to the passenger side of the car. After sliding in the car I waited for Alice. When she didn't get in I turned around to look out the back window. Alice was there talking to Edward. I could tell they were talking, and by the look of it, it was an intense talk. I turned back around and waited for Alice to get in.

I didn't have to wait much longer until Alice slide into in the drivers seat. The ride home was silent. I could tell that she wanted to talk, but she didn't open her mouth once. When we arrived back home, I thought Alice was going to try and talk to me, but she surprised me when she walked inside and straight to her room. I was shocked, and the slightest bit sad. With those emotions swirling around in my mind, I walked into my room to start my homework.

**There you have it. Was it any good? Because it my opinion, it could've been way better, but everything I wrote before this, sucked. Please review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happen next. I have an idea of where I want it to end, but I'm not to sure what to write about before that. Please let me know :) **


	16. You Are Not Alone

**Sorry about the year long delay. I was just having some RL trouble and needed to focus on that.**

**BPOV**

It's been four months since I cut all strings with my friends. At first, everyone tried to talk to me about what happened, but I just ignored them. By last week, everyone already learned that they need to leave me alone. Even Edward, Rose, and Alice stopped trying. As much as I wanted that to happen, it still hurt.

Today, there was no school thanks to the snow storm that crept in during the night. I woke up about 15 minutes ago, thanks to my mom waking me up to inform me about school, shaking and shivering. I didn't realize that I hadn't slept under my covers until then. Quickly, I made my way to the bathroom to take a hot shower because there was no way in hell I was going to freeze anymore.

After dragging myself out of bed and I made my way to the shower and got in. About 10 minutes after I got in Alice opened the door and told me she was going out with some friends. I just said ok and she left.

I got out of the shower of 30 minutes or so and decided on a nice warm pair of sweats and a long shirt. Because of the snow, I didn't plan on going anywhere. So I gathered up my homework and my journal and made myself comfortable on my bed.

My mom only checked on me once, at about noon, to let me know that she was going to the grocery store and to run some errands and that was it. I worked on my homework some more before deciding to write in my journal for awhile.

I was still writing in my journal when my stomach growled. Glancing towards my clock, I saw the time was 2:05 pm. Damn, I must've been really focused on my writing to not notice the time.

While walking downstairs, I noticed that neither my mom or Alice was home. Well, it was more unusually that my mom wasn't home, but not Alice. Alice loved being out as late as she could with friends. With my mom I just figured that she had quite a few errands to run.

After I reached the kitchen I opened the cabinet doors and then the refrigerator. Nothing was catching my eye. I know I wanted something to eat, I just wasn't sure what though.

I finally gave up my search, grabbed a banana and headed back to my room.

This time, I switched from working on homework to writing in my journal.

I continued switching between the two until 6:00. At that point, my stomach growled again. Since I hadn't had lunch, I decided to make dinner for the family. I figured my dad would be getting off soon and that my mom would also be home soon. I knew Alice wouldn't be home until late, but I still made enough for her.

I was right about my mom and dad. They both arrived home about 6:30 and were thankful I made dinner. My parents ate in the dining room, while I ate in my room, like I've been doing for the last four months.

When I was finished I went back downstairs to put my dishes in the sink and to get some milk and cookies. I sat at the table to eat my dessert before taking a shower. About 5 minutes later I was done, and after telling my parent about the shower, I was upstairs again.

The only reason for this second shower, was the pure fact that it was cold. And I really wanted to be warm again.

My shower was super warm and I stayed in until the water got cold. After that I got dressed in my warm pj's, turned on my music, and laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake. Assuming it was Alice, I just turned on my face and mumbled into my pillow.

"Just go away Alice. I don't wanna hear about your shopping adventures. I'm sleeping."

"It's not Alice." I heard my dad's voice say. "You need to get out of bed right now."

"Wha?" I asked half-asleep.

"Get out of bed right now. We need to go to the hospital. There's been an accident." My father repeated running out my door.

When my brain finally understood what he said, I bolted out of my bed. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was midnight.

Once I was standing up, I threw on some pants, a shirt, and beat up shoes and raced downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom, I saw both my parents by the door waiting for me. It was only then that I realized Alice still wasn't with us and I knew who had been in the accident.

My parents had to push me out the door because my legs had locked up at my realization and wouldn't work. After a few steps though, I was able to make it to the car and get myself in and settled.

The ride to the hospital was tensely quite. And in my family, that's unheard of. We'd never been the type of family to ignore each other. We were they type to talk about anything and everything. When we finally got to the hospital, I was barely able to sit still while the car was being parked. I figured my parents didn't need me in the hospital as well, so I waited until my dad parked the car and I burst out the door. I didn't even bother to wait for my parents, but I could hear them behind me.

By the time I got through the door and to the nurses desk, my parents had caught up and were right beside me. I attempted to ask the nurse where Alice was but nothing was coming out. Instead, my dad asked.

I started to type something in here computer then looked at the screen.

"She's in an operation right now, but once they've finished the doctor will come out to talk to you. Please make your way to the waiting room." She said.

The three of us walked to the uncomfortable chairs and sat. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my sis, my loving, caring sister, was in surgery. I felt water in the eyes and closed them tightly. I sat there, with my head on my mothers shoulder, and just prayed.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, my mother was shaking me awake. Slowly I blinked my eyes and adjusted to the lights. I looked around and saw that Esme was now sitting with us. That's also when I noticed that a doctor was walking in our direction.

I could already tell from his posture that it wasn't going to be a very pleasant conversation. My parents, myself, and Esme stood up when the doctor approached us. I could already tell by the look on his face that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Are you the families of Alice Swan and Jasper Whitlock?" The doctor asked. No one spoke and just nodded their head yes. "Can I talk to Alice's family alone please." He walked a little further away from Esme to give us privacy before speaking. "I'm sorry to inform you that Alice passed away while in surgery. There was too many injuries sustained in the crash. We tried our best, but there was nothing we could do."

A moment of silenced passed as the doctor walked away, and then my mother let out a strangled cry. She fell into my dads arms. It didn't take me long to follow my mother in crying. Before I knew it, there was a flood of tears racing down my face. My dad looked at me then pulled me towards him. The three of us stayed like that until we heard Esme cry out.

I turned to look at Esme and saw that Carlisle had joined her. He had obviously been working because he was in scrubs. Esme was clutching on to Carlisle's shirt and was sobbing.

The five of us stayed in the waiting room for awhile, just hugging each other. Our cries had calmed down some, but the tears were still there. Carlisle finally told us that we all needed to go home. There was nothing we could do by staying at the hospital. My dad agreed and then pulled me and my mom through the door. Once we got to the car, we got in and headed home.

The entire ride there, I stared out the window just looking at the scenery. I could still feel my tears making their way down my face, but I wasn't making noise. It's not that I didn't want to, I did, but I was waiting to get home and into my room before I did so.

Once we finally got to our house my dad had barely parked the car and I was out the door and running to our front door. I unfortunately had to wait for my parents because I didn't have my key on me.

My dad reached the door and opened it and I bolted inside. Once inside my room, I slammed my door shut and locked it. I knew my parents wouldn't bother me but I did it just to be safe.

I crawled into bed and let my sobs escape as I let the weight of what happened with Alice crash down on me. After a few minutes my throat was raw but I couldn't stop crying. I needed someone to hold me and if this had been any other normal day, I would have gone to Alice. That thought made me cry more and I realized that I really needed someone but I didn't want my parents.

My mind could only think of one person that I really wanted with me. I quickly grabbed my phone and went through the contacts until I found the name I wanted. Hitting send quickly, I put the phone to my ear and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice answered.

"Edward," I breathed with a sob, " I need you."

"I'll be right over."

I hit end and threw my phone on the floor and waited for Edward to show up. I only had to wait about 10 minutes before I heard my window open. I felt a cool breeze and then it was gone. I felt the bed dip and then Edward pulling me to his chest. I turned to face him and buried me face in his shirt.

"Hold me." Was all I said and his grip on me tightened.

**Ok, so, that's it. Again, I'm sorry it took a year. **

**Now I'd like to explain why I did what I did. When me and my friend were talking about how this story should go, we decided that to bring Edward and Bella back together a death or serious injury needed to happen. I chose a drunk driving accident because there have been two accidents in the last two years where 16 year olds have died for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. This was one way I could honor the teens and acknowledge this problem.**

**Sorry for the long A/N I just needed to explain everything. Please review.**


	17. Everything Might Just Be Ok

**Here's the next chapter. Hope it's good and hopefully I can focus a bit more on this story now that I'm taking some "me" time. Not gonna focus on anything that isn't me. Hopefully that means I can write some more. Fingers crossed anyways.**

I opened my eyes, which felt like they were lead, and had to blink them a few times before they opened completely. Once they were open, I was looking at Edward's face. He looked so peaceful, with his mouth slightly open and a little drool making it's way out. That made a smile appear on my face, before I remembered what happened the night before, and then the smile vanished.

I felt tears start to form and I tried to get away from Edward and go to the bathroom. But I woke him up with my movements and his eyes flew open. He must have noticed the tears, because he pulled me to his chest.

"What's the matter?"

"I just can't believe that she's gone."

"Alice right?" All I could do was nod my head while I let the tears flow some more. "I'm sorry that she's gone Bella. Her and Jasper didn't deserve it."

"I know." And we stayed silent for a few minutes before I realized that Edward knew what happened and I didn't tell him. "Wait, how did you find out."

"You."

"But, how? I didn't tell you anything last night."

"Actually you did. Just not while you were conscious. While you were sleeping, you kept mumbling and crying and that's what it was about. It took me a few minutes to figure out what you were saying, but I eventually did."

As I looked closely at Edward's face, I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really. You were pretty restless so that kept me up."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Edward. I shouldn't have called you." I said as I attempted to get off the bed.

"It's fine Bella." He grabbed my wrists to get me to stop moving. "You needed me, so I wasn't going to say no."

"But you haven't sleep because I kept you up."

"Again, it's fine. It's not like I haven't gotten less sleep before."

"Are you really sure?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes. Now stop questioning and fussing over me. I should be doing that to you." Edward wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him for warmth and for comfort. I couldn't help but think it was amazing that Edward came to me, even though I hadn't been the friend he needed all these months.

"Edward, why are you here?"

"What?"

"Crap. That sounded bad. I want you here, but I'm curious to why you came after I've been such a bad friend these past few months."

"Just because you haven't been yourself, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being your friend. You'd have to kill me to get rid of me."

My eyes widened at his statement. He looked at me for a moment before he realized his mistake and his eyes widened.

"Shit. I didn't even think about that before I said it."

"It's ok." And I put my head down because I felt more tears making there way down my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

I snuffled then said, "I know you didn't." I truly knew that he didn't, but it still hurt to hear and I allowed myself to cry some more.

Neither of us said anything, so we were surrounded by silence. Edward, being the amazing friend he is, just held me and let my tears soak his shirt. We stayed like that, what felt like hours, but in reality was only about one.

It was when I was attempting to move my leg, that I felt how tense muscles were and decided I should shower.

"I'm gonna get up now and take a shower. Makes yourself at home." I said as I got off my bed to gather my bathroom stuff.

"Alright." Edward made himself comfortable in my bed. I assumed he was going to sleep some more.

As I opened my door, and was about to leave I stopped and turned around and looked at Edward. He was somehow still the sweet, amazing boy that I grew up with. If he had been anyone else, they wouldn't have come when I called them. Now, more than ever, I was grateful that he was in my life.

"Thank you for being here Edward. And for being a friend."

"Always Bella. Always." Edward said quietly. His response made me smile a bit and I knew that, even with Alice and Jasper gone, I'd be ok.

**Alright, there you have it. I was having a hard time writing the beginning, but I somehow managed it and then ending is just how I like it. Please review :)**


End file.
